Many dynamoelectric machines, such as electric generators, are cooled using hydrogen. Hydrogen can be an efficient medium for transferring the heat produced within these dynamoelectric machines to an outlet. However, the pumps which supply hydrogen to the dynamoelectric machine can be subject to power losses. Predicting and managing this loss of power can present certain challenges.